No Country for Old Ones
No Country for Old Ones is the 1st issue of the Charmed comics: Season 10. It was published by Zenescope Entertainment. Previously in Charmed The Halliwell sisters—Piper, Phoebe, and Paige—are the Charmed Ones. Together, they alone have access to the greatest source of pure magic the world has ever known... the Power of Three. The Power of Three was threatened when their dead sister, Prue, was resurrected in the body of a coma patient. For a time, the sisters' magic was thrown off balance... but now, having relinquished the Power of Three, Prue has been imbued with the magic of the nexus of the All, a mystical convergence with untold potential. Though the Power of Three is once again in harmony, Prue must never leave this location of the Nexus, or the sanctity of magic as a whole will be compromised. This is the story of the four Halliwell sisters... Summary The Power of Three finally returns in Zenescope's official continuation of CHARMED! When an ancient evil older than time itself targets the Charmed Ones, they will have to call on help from the magical community... including their estranged sister Prue and the former demon Cole, for help. But will it be enough when an Old One sets its sights on the Halliwells? Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Prue Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell *Cole Turner Non-Speaking *Parker Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Jr. Introduced *Gaxageal *Fritz *Valen Mentioned *Billie Jenkins *Glynnis *Penny Halliwell *The Source of All Evil Magical Notes Book of Shadows Old Ones Entry *Piper finds an entry on the Old Ones in the Book of Shadows, although the only sentence mentioned is; :"The darkness that lives beyond history can only be penetrated at its core." Spells Paige's Revealing Spell *Paige casts this spell to determine if the pastries from the new neighbor were evil. When cast, a skull-like mist rose from the pastries. :Are we witches being hasty, :Or did Evil bake these pastries? To Vanquish Gaxageal *The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish Gaxageal, though it only managed to weaken him. :The Power of Three versus one Old One, :The most ancient evil under the sun, :Your time is up, your days are done, :Now make this Old One come undone. Powers Used * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up a demon. * Molecular Acceleration: Used by Piper to set a demon on fire. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to steal a crossbow and to remove Gaxageal's heart. * Orb Shield: Used by Paige to protect herself and her sisters. * Fireballs: Used by demons to attack the sisters. * Hovering: Used by Prue while meditating. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge a fireball. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb herself and Phoebe. * Beaming: Used by Coop to teleport Henry Mitchell and the children to Magic School. * Shapeshifting: Used by Gaxageal to switch between his human and demonic form. * Super Strength: Used by Gaxageal in his true form to lift up all three sisters with his tentacles. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a fireball. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Valen to create a flame in his hand with the faces of the sisters in it *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to check the Astral Plane. Artifacts *'Thrice-Blessed Crossbow:' A magical weapon Glynnis sent to the Charmed Ones for Christmas. Used by Paige to vanquished demons with it. *'Ancient Athame:' A blade infused with a spell powerful enough to kill souls, causing them to cease to exist. It was only mentioned by Valen. Notes and Trivia * The issue debuted at New York Comic Con on the weekend of October 9, 2014. * The title is a play on the movie title, "No Country for Old Men". * The issue marks Pat Shand's Charmed writing debut. *When looking through the Book of Shadows, Phoebe mentioned an entry wasn't there before and Paige notes the book keeps expanding. *The Nexus of the All no longer looks like the Halliwell Manor and now looks like a floating castle. *Prue's magical tattoos are not letters now and includes a Triquetra. *Phoebe actually vanquished a demon by kicking him in front of a fireball. *Paige orbed a vital organ out of someone for the first time in the series, a heart. Although she did try to do this in "Charmed Again", but was stopped. It is also possible that she only managed to extract the heart due to a Power of Three spell that weakened Gaxageal. * This is the first season premier to feature Prue since Season 3's "The Honeymoon's Over" and the first season premiere to feature Cole since "A Witch's Tail, Part 1". *The demons Fritz and Valen imply a possible romantic relationship between Prue and Cole. *This is the first time that Piper uses all her powers in the comics. References *Gaxageal makes a reference to the series Full House when meeting the sisters. *The sisters make a reference to The Wizard of Oz, specifically to the Wicked Witch of the West and her weakness to water. When Phoebe says she hopes Gaxageal's weakness is water, Piper calls her Dorothy. Gallery Covers pre1.png|Official cover S10issue1cover.png|Textless cover Previews Charmed-season-10-first-preview.png tumblr_nazfvlbiC11qg6efro1_500.png S10-preview2.png presum.png pre2.png pre3.png pre4.png pre5.png pre6.png Category:Merchandise Category:Season 10 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season Premieres